The Dreamstone (film)
The Dreamstone is a American/British/Taiwanese/French/Finnish/Dutch/German/Danish Theatrical-release 3D Live-action/CG-Animated Family Musical Fantasy-Adventure Feature film based on Fan-Favorited 1990 Cartoon Series "The Dreamstone" This will be directed by Mel Gibson It was Co-produced by Icon Productions and Walt Disney Pictures in association with Ingenious Media., also distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures The Film's Animations, CGI, Special Effects and VFX provided by Framestore This film will bring back "The Dreamstone", which rises into a New CGI Sequel Reboot. Coming soon in 2010's (17, 18, or 19) or 2020's (20, 21, 22, or 23). The film location is (Where?) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Rufus, Amberly, and their baby son "Ribbon", were Continues on Adventures. When Rufus, Amberly, Ribbon, Pildit, Wildit, Spildit, The Dream Maker, Albert, Bridgie the Male Heligator, Priscilla the Female Heligator and the gang called "Nices" of human kids, teenagers, and young adults from Earth, all teams up to set off to Viltheed and The Land of Nightmares to Defeat Zordrak to save The Land of Dreams. Plot (Any ideas about the plot) Chapter 1 Thomas McChill, lived in United Kingdom, had a beautiful time with his parents, so he is proud of his life. It was his birthday and his Mother and Dad made a present for him. (Any ideas what they gave him a present) They all walk together, read to him, listen to what he say, and saying they loved him. One night, a terrible house fire happened, everything's changed when Nazis attacked. His parents told him to escape from the Nazis and run far, far away. The Nazis burned the house, killed his family, and Thomas's life had changed from happy to miserable. He vowed to hate all the bad guys for what they had done to his family and he kept that far. The kids, teenagers, and young adults are all orphans during WWII and lived with Wealth man and finds a Magic Book "The Sleeping World" which sends them into the World. Chapter 2 He went to the countryside Thomas looked at all the soldiers and great rage rose inside of him. How dare they made fun of them, after what they did to his family. Thomas told all the soldiers that he hate them all for what they did. He ran outside that he saw the rocket ship came down to Earth and he saw green creatures from outer space and they met Rufus and Amberly from the Land of Dreams. Thomas told them that Nazis ruined my life because he hated bad guys. All bad guys. Chapter 3 Thomas told Rufus and Amberly that he's an orphan, so his family killed, but Amberly and Rufus told him that he got them because they're family. Chapter 4 Thomas saw the green lizard, the lizard got him; Thomas told it to let him go Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Rufus meets the Heligators at their Territory, Bridgie gives Rufus a Winged Backpack and they plan for Rufus to Signal all Heligators to ambush Urpgor and they fly to Viltheed and Rufus goes up to Confront Urpgor, who is laughing and barred Rufus' entrance, however, Rufus signalled, All Heligators comes to Ambush Urpgor, Urpgor Screams in Terror and being chased by Heligators, until Urpgor used his invention - Giant Sticky Fly Papers Chapter 10 Epic Battle at Viltheed Chapter 11 Thomas and all his gang "Nices" gets the Dreamstone Back to the Land of Dreams, along with Rufus, Amberley, Ribbon, Pildit and Others. Final Chapter Characters (Any ideas about the characters) Humans/Main Cast * Thomas McChill, Leader of "Nices" and hero from Earth as Asa Butterfield - He's a lonely orphan due to his family's killed in a House Fire by WWII. * The Dream Maker as Ben Kingsley - A wise one and looked like a wizard. *Thomas's Mother as (?) - *Thomas's Dad as (?) - Animated Characters * Rufus as David Thewlis - Husband and best friend of Amberly and friend of Thomas. * Amberly as Natalia Tena - Wife and best friend of Rufus and friend of Thomas. * Albert the Dog Fish as (?) - Dream Maker's dog. * Pildit as Bill Hader - Leader of the mystical forest. * Wildit as (?) - * Spildit as (?) - *Lord Zordrak as Ralph Fiennes - An antagonist. The Lord of Nightmares and a dragon alike. *Urpgor as Bill Nighy - An out of controlled scientist. *Corporal Frizz by Ozzy Osbourne - *Corporal Nug as Billy Connolly - *Sgt. Blob as Jemaine Clement - *Bridgie as Ian Mckellen - *Priscilla as Imelda Staunton - New Characters Bridgie1.jpg|Bridgie the Heligator Priscilla1.jpg|Priscilla, Bridgie's Wife Cast David_Thewlis_2008.jpg|David Thewlis as Rufus Natalia_Tena_Sydney_20120616_1.jpg|Natalia Tena as Amberley Bill_Nighy_Pride_TIFF_2014.jpg|Bill Nighy as Urpgor Ralph_Fiennes_2013.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Lord Zordrak bill-hader-6.jpg|Bill Hader as Pildit Ben_Kingsley_2012.jpg|Ben Kingsley as The Dream Maker (Live-action) OzzyChangingHands02-20-2010new.jpg|Ozzy Osbourne as Corporal Frizz Billy_Connolly_Festival_Cine_Sidney.jpg|Billy Connolly as Corporal Nug Jemaine_Clement_Fantastic_Fest_(cropped).jpg|Jemaine Clement as Sgt. Blob SDCC13_-_Ian_McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen as Bridgie Imelda_Staunton_(2011).jpg|Imelda Staunton as Priscilla Asa_Butterfield_at_TIFF_2014.jpg|Asa Butterfield as Thomas McChill (Live action) *Many More - TBA/TBC (Any ideas about the cast of Thomas's Mother and Dad) Soundtrack *"Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish (opening credits song) *"Better Than a Dream" by Katie Melua *"Locking Up the Sun" by Poets of the Fall *"What Means Friendship Do?" (A Lullaby to Thomas) by David Thewlis (Rufus) and Natalia Tena (Amberly) *"When the Good fights Bad" (Song to Thomas) by Bill Hader (Pildit) *(Any ideas about the Villains's songs) * *"Light and Day" by The Polyphonic Spree (ending credits song) Scores *The Nazis are Coming * *Battle of the Nightmares * Trailer Song *Teaser Trailer - "First Night, First Day" by Mychael Danna *First Trailer - "Do or Die" by 30 Seconds to Mars *Second Trailer - "New Life" (Sun) by Thomas Bergersen (Two-Steps from Hell) *Third Trailer - "Cosmic Girl" by Jamiroquai *Fourth Trailer - "Take on Me" by A-ha Gallery (Any ideas about the gallery) Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs Albert_Designs1.png|Albert was Actually a Spiny dogfish shark in this Movie as a CG Redesign AlbertProfile01.png|Old and Original Design (TV Series) spinarolo-2.jpg|New and Redesigned Albert (Movie) Others Video Production TBA Designs TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Reception and Release TBA Shorts TBA Animated Shorts TBA Theatrical Shorts TBA Home Media Shorts TBA Marketing TBA Home Media TBA DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu TBA Broadway Musical Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes TBA Outtakes Sequels TBA The Dreamstone 2: (Any ideas) Commercials (Any ideas about the commercials, like, merchandise for McDonald's, soft drink or any others) TBA Main article: The Dreamstone (film)/Commercials Video Games TBA Trivia TBA * The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Dreamstone Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live Action Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:3D Category:Icon Productions Category:GK Films Category:Infinitum Nihil Category:Walden Media Category:Heyday Films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Family films Category:DHX Media Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Mel Gibson Category:Films directed by Mel Gibson Category:DVD Category:Musical Films